Antara Aku dan Kata-Kata
by synstropezia
Summary: "Kalau begitu... Antara aku dan kata-kata, mana yang paling kamu suka?"


Antara Aku dan Kata-kata

 **Summary:** **"Kalau begitu... Antara aku dan kata-kata, mana yang paling kamu suka?"**

Fairy Tail bukan milik author melainkan Hiro Mashima. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfic ini.

* * *

Kacamata adalah benda yang identik dengan Lucy Heartfilia, setiap dia membaca buku. _Strawberry sundae_ atau _matcha ice cream_ , merupakan 2 pilihan yang sulit ketika wanita _blonde_ itu menginginkan sebuah camilan -saat keripik kentang habis dan ia terlalu malas untuk beranjak, sehingga memesan di lestoran cepat saji. Novel atau antologi puisi, kedua-duanya selalu menarik. Itulah saat di mana koin 500 perak memiliki peranan berarti. Kepala untuk novel. Daun untuk antologi puisi. Genre _romance_ , misteri atau gabungan keduanya, merupakan incaran sepasang karamel setiap mengunjungi toko buku.

Natsu Dragneel afal seluk-beluk semacam itu. Jauh lebih menarik dari molibdenum yang Gray dan Hibiki bahas setiap istirahat, _haiku*_ pada pelajaran bahasa Jepang atau sastra kuno yang Levy kuasai.

Jangan tanya kenapa. Orang paling bodoh adalah mereka yang bertanya pada seseorang yang jatuh cinta.

"Itu novel ke berapa?" Tanya Natsu memecah hening. Bosan hanya memutar-mutar pensil.

"Entahlah. Mungkin ke tujuh puluh."

"Banyak, ya. Kamu afal semua ceritanya?" Sekadar mengangguk pelan. Lucy kembali menenggelamkan diri pada novelnya. Tengah mencerna serangkaian konflik yang terbilang rumit.

Hening lagi. Ruang tamu begitu membosankan ketika Lucy melarangnya menonton televisi. Di meja kaca yang terletak persis di hadapan mereka, hanya ada semangkuk buah yang sialnya imitasi, toples kacang goreng tanpa isi dan majalah fashion milik ibu Lucy. Sementara di sudut kiri ruangan, sebuah rak buku berdiri gagah. Begitupun di bagian kanan bahkan belakang punggungnya. Buku bagaikan benda pusaka bagi keluarga Heartfilia.

"Ayah atau ibumu tidak baca komik?" _Shonen jump_ di genggamannya telah berhenti menemani sejak 30 menit lalu. Tanpa perlu kacamata tebal dan waktu berjam-jam untuk 1 bacaan, 10 menit kurang Natsu telah menutup isinya. Afal mati setiap adegan yang tergambar.

"Pulanglah. Aku kasihan padamu yang setiap hari menemaniku." Siapapun tahu betapa kentara ekspresi bosan yang Natsu lukiskan. Entah mantera jenis apa yang membelenggunya. Lucy tidak ingat pernah menjadi penyihir.

"Bacakan novelnya. Pasti seru!"

"Terakhir kali aku bacakan, kamu tertidur sampai malam."

"Aku pulang setelah selesai memikirkan sesuatu," balas Natsu menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepala. _Onyx_ sang salam terpejam erat merangkai puluhan kalimat.

 _'Memikirkan sesuatu_ '? Kalimat itu terdengar janggal sekaligus menggelikan. Lucy kebablasan mengutuk kebiasaannya menggunakan _earphone -_ dia pikir mendadak tuli akibat mendengar musik keras-keras. Namun, menilik tingkah laku Natsu yang lebih kalem dari kesehariannya, sang jawara kelas menyimpulkan; sahabat merangkap cinta pertamanya itu serius.

"Yosh!" Tiba-tiba berseru seperti itu, Lucy hampir menumpahkan kopi susu yang Natsu buatkan.

Dari balik lensa cekungnya Lucy diam-diam mencuri pandang. Sambil menyesap kopi susu dan membaca beberapa kalimat, ia memerhatikan gerak-gerik Natsu yang kelewat mencurigakan. Untuk apa selembar kertas dan pensil, bahkan diisi beberapa kata yang entah bagaimana cara membacanya. Hanya si pemilik tulisan dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Bacalah, Luce. Kamu suka puisi, bukan?" Seorang Natsu yang selalu tidur tiap pelajaran sastra membuat puisi?! Apa sebentar lagi dunia meledak dan kiamat?!

"Kubaca ya."

 _Judul: Luce Heartfilia_

 _Luce,_

 _kamu seperti es krim._

 _Tapi lebih sering seperti tabasco._

 _Luce,_

 _kamu mirip ayam goreng._

 _Kriuk kriuk krenyes._

 _Kadang seperti bakso._

 _Nyam, nyam._

 _Jika harus memilih salah satu,_

 _maka aku tidak bisa._

 _Karena aku suka semua makanan._

 _Yummeyyyy~_

"Jika ingin membuat daftar menu, jangan selipkan namaku. Dan apa maksudnya yummeyyyy?" Senyum lebarnya luntur digantikan bibir yang mengerucut sebal. Masa Lucy tidak paham? Padahal puisi kontemporer yang macam bahasa gaib dapat dijabarkan dengan baik.

"Itu lho, bahasa Inggris enak kan yumey."

" _Yummy, Natsu_." Hebatnya, meski wajah itu datar tetap mampu menyaingi keindahan garis horizon.

"Kalau begitu... Antara aku dan kata-kata, mana yang paling kamu suka?" Jika dibandingkan dengan Gray, Natsu pastilah pemenangnya. Apalagi dengan _strawberry sundea_ , lewat boss!

Ratusan kata Lucy baca setiap harinya. Ia cerna seakan menelan sesuap nasi. Menimbulkan ragam reaksi yang Natsu rasa unik. Apakah itu tersenyum kecil bahkan lebar. Jarang-jarang menangis atau tegang. Sesekali tertawa tiba-tiba murung. Kata-kata tersebut bagai memberikan kekuatan. Kemampuan di luar hal yang bisa Natsu lakukan atau tangani.

Seajaib itukah sebuah kata-kata dalam karya fiksi? Sehebat apa sampai Natsu yang ekspresif seakan tersingkirkan?

"Bagaimana, ya? Kata-katamu tidak manis seperti pujangga. Sarkas macam kritikus atau penuh kebohongan layaknya pengacara. Aku sendiri suka kalimat yang puitis dan romantis."

"Terus seperti apa? Langsung ke intinya saja."

"Seperti apapun, itu tidak penting. Selama kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutmu, aku pasti menyukainya."

"Melebihi Kharla Gibran atau siapapun itu?"

"Ya. Khalil Gibran pun lewat, Natsu."

Mimpi tidak sedang menyamar menjadi realita, bukan? Natsu mencubit pipinya, sakit. Mencubit pipi Lucy yang dibalas 'aduh' berkepanjangan, dia juga kesakitan.

"Luce! Mulai sekarang kamu adalah pacarku!" Kedua tangannya ia genggam erat seakan Lucy dapat pergi kapan saja, atau dibawa kabur oleh kedua kakinya.

"Tu-tunggu, pacar katamu?! Ini terlalu mendadak. Setidaknya biarkan aku...", "Sampai jumpa di sekolah, yumey. Aku akan bercerita banyak besok."

 _BLAM!_

Pintu ditutup. Lucy yang menghela napas tersenyum setelahnya. Hendak membereskan kopi susu dan lanjut membaca di kamar.

"Kapan-kapan buatkan lagi puisi."

Kertas bertuliskan ceker ayam itu disimpannya. Lucy menaiki tangga dan kembali membaca, namun tidak fokus.

Tamat.

haiku: puisi pendek dari Jepang


End file.
